Fan:Eternity Army
(This page is brand new and very much incomplete.) Begun by a unknown evil, the Eternity Army is lead by a league of Super Ultimate Level Digimon known as the "Eternal Heralds," each representing a particular attribute. Timemon represents time (NAH, YA THINK?), Maniamon represents madness, Cromcruamon represents the void, Vanthmon represents violence. The final member, who is said to have had a change of heart and betrayed them, is unknown. It is said that together, they have destroyed entire universes, and that their goal is destroy every single one until there is absolutely nothing left, in the name of their leader, "The Great One." Each of the Eternal Heralds has their own army and their own subordinates. So far, only the Eternal Heralds, their lieutenants, some of their officers and some soldiers have been added. Ranking System The Heading will include the name of the Eternal Herald who leads the army. * Officer 1 ** Lieutenant 1.1 *** Soldiers 1.1.1 *** Soldiers 1.1.2 *** Soldiers 1.1.3 ** Lieutenant 1.2 *** Soldiers 1.2.1 *** Soldiers 1.2.2 *** Soldiers 1.2.3 * Officer 2 ** (No Lieutenant) *** Soldiers 2.1 *** Soldiers 2.2 *** Soldiers 2.3 Timemon's Army Timemon's Army is the most varied of the Eternity Army, and as fits his personality, contains some of the weaker lieutenants and individuals. * Magna Kidmon ** Lilitumon (Former) *** Geo Greymons (Virus) (Not my Fan Material) *** Garurumon (Black) *** Shima Unimons *** Impmons *** Banditomon * Darkdramon ** (None) *** Tankdramons *** Tankmons *** Guardromons *** Mechanorimons *** Commandramons *** Sealsdramons *** Missimons *** Bommons *** Bommons (2010 anime) *** Assaultmons * Tyrant Kabuterimon ** (None) *** Kabuterimons *** Altur Kabuterimons (Red) *** Altur Kabuterimons (Blue) *** Kuwagamons *** Okuwamons *** Gran Kuwagamons *** Grandis Kuwagamons * Prince Mamemon ** Tonosama Mamemon *** Mamemons *** Big Mamemons *** Metal Mamemons *** Mametyramons *** Thunderballmons ** Giromon ** Tekkamon * Algomon ** (None) *** Vegimon *** Red Vegimon *** Zassoumons *** Blossomons *** Woodmons *** Jyureimons * Chaos Dukemon ** Rust Tyrannomon *** Black War Greymons *** Chaos Greymons *** Megalo Growmons *** Black Megalo Growmons *** Tyranomons *** Dark Tyranomons *** Master Tyranomons *** Metal Tyrannomons *** Metal Greymons (Virus) ** Death-X-DORUgoramon ** Barbamon *** Kuzuhamon *** Wizarmons *** Fla Wizarmons *** Sorcerymons *** Taomons *** Taomons (Silver) *** Doumons *** Youkomons *** Kyubimons *** Kyubimons (Silver) *** Witchmons * Lucemon: Falldown Mode * Lilithmon ** Phelesmon *** Evilmons *** Flare Lizamon *** Dark Lizamon ** Chaosdramon *** Mugendramons *** Hi Mugendramons ** Lord Knightmon Maniamon's Army Maniamon's Army is filled with Digimon of darkness. She prefers to recruit vampire, undead, and evil Digimon of beauty. * Carmillamon ** Grand Dracumon *** Neo Vamdemons *** Belial Vamdemons *** Vemon Vamdemons *** Vamdemons *** Sangloupmons *** Dracumons * Selenemon ** Chaos Piemon ** Piemon *** Matadrmons *** Monzaemons *** Waru Monzaemons *** Porcupamons *** Toy Agumons *** Toy Agumons (Black) *** Clear Agumons ** SataDevimon *** Neo Devimons *** Devimons *** Lady Devimons *** Ice Devimons *** Marin Devimons *** Pico Devimons * Skull Satamon ** Titamon *** Skull Greymons *** Skull Baluchimons *** Skull Mammons *** Boltmons *** Deltamons * Illusions ** Omegamon Zwart ** Imperialdramon Black ** Dukemon Chaos Mode ** Vasukimon ** Shine Greymon Ruin Mode ** Black Shoutmon X7 ** Tyrantdramon Cromcruamon's Army Cromcrumon's army is an army of powerful dragons, monsters, and demons bent on the three D's. Destruction. Devastation. Death. * Demon Super Ultimate ** (None) *** Ogudomons *** Armagemons *** Diablomons *** Apocalymons *** Belphemons (Rage Mode) *** Chronomons (Destroy Mode) * Arkadimon Super Ultimate * Tiamatmon ** Slayerdramon *** Wingdramons *** Airdramons *** Megadramons *** Gigadramons *** V-dramons *** Areo V-dramons ** Aegisdramon *** Gold V-dramons *** Giga Seadramons *** Metal Seadramons *** Chaos Seadramons *** Mega Seadramons *** Waru Seadramons ** Megidramon *** Orochimons *** Volcdramons *** Devidramons *** Cannondramons *** Red V-dramons ** Huanglongmon *** Groundramons *** Breakdramons *** V-dramons (Black) *** Strikedramons *** Cyberdramons (Classic) Vanthmon's Army Vanthmon is a warrior empress Digimon that employs warrior Digimon as part of her army. She also commands the group known as the Four Horsemen. * Freyjamon (former) * Rahmon ** Yatagaramons ** Diatrymons ** Ornismons ** Saberdramons ** Velgrmons * Tezcatlipomon ** Dinotigermons ** Saber Leomons ** Liamons ** Loader Liomons ** Marsmons ** Grappu Leomons * Limosmon ** Anubismons ** Plutmons ** Cerberumons Jinrou Mode ** Cerberumons ** Zanbamons * Apephimon ** Pestilimons ** Acidmons ** Plagomons ** Cyclomons * Palemon (jogress between Rahmon, Xiuhcoatmon, Limosmon, Apephimon)